


Carrot and the Stick

by Brb-Rope (yetiamwell)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetiamwell/pseuds/Brb-Rope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the same staff Jack’s always had, a head taller than Jack, both smooth and rough from handling and age, the frost across it moving depending on where Jack was holding it. “I haven’t done this in a while.” He confessed, fingers moving across the wood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrot and the Stick

**Author's Note:**

> No redeeming value to this a all. A bunch of random plot ideas kind of collided and decided to be a fic. 
> 
> Basically an excuse for Jack's staff to be used as a prostate massager. Because there's not enough Jack x Staff porn, much less with the crook side that would fit oh so perfectly with those skinny hips of his.

“Show me?” Bunny breathed, throat tight, his pulse pounding loudly in his ears. 

Jack licked his lips, then bit the lower one, blue eyes looking away from Bunny and towards the floor off to one side. Bunny could scent Jack’s embarrassment from where he was, shifting from the easy joking, lust filled air he’d had moments ago. 

“-Only if yer comfortable with it.” Bunny added, realising a second too late that his plea might be a little bit too personal for his lover to share. 

“It’s… embarrassing.” Jack muttered, pulling his limbs in and half sitting up from where he’d been sprawled out in Bunny’s nest, the frost slowly reforming across his pale skin from their lovemaking. “And I like your… _carrot_ better.” 

Bunny chuckled, petting Jack’s ankle. He ran hot, Jack ran cold, they had to stop and take the occasional breather while their temperatures equalised before resuming their activities. And it gave them a quiet time to talk, share things that they normally wouldn’t discuss. In many ways, their discussions were more intimate than their physical activities. 

Although they never _quite_ seemed to stop touching. Contact, especially friendly casual contact, was something they both craved. 

“Yeah, but now I got all these pictures in me head, you polishing your **staff**.” Bunny said it lightly, adding a slight wiggle to his eyebrows. He couldn’t quite pull off it off, the same way Jack could when he leered at Bunny, but it was enough to make Jack huff with amusement. 

“Well, when you put it _that_ way.” Jack smirked, rolling over and grabbing the staff from the edge of the nest. The staff was never far from Jack, not even when the clothes were flying and things were getting hot and heavy. The one time they’d accidentally left it behind in the Warren, it had distracted Jack so much they’d put a pause on their activities to go and fetch it before resuming. 

Bunny had theories on Jack and his staff. Sympathetic magic, conduits, amplifiers, if they were linked or not. The main thing he knew was the staff was not just any piece of wood, but just as much a part of Jack as his feet or hands. 

He’d fondled the staff once, just out of curiosity. Jack had made the most interesting muffled noises, then jumped him, resulting in Bunny being thoroughly distracted. There hasn’t been an opportunity since for him to test his theories. Yet.

It’s the same staff Jack’s always had, a head taller than Jack, both smooth and rough from handling and age, the frost across it moving depending on where Jack was holding it. “I haven’t done this in a while.” He confessed, fingers moving across the wood. 

It wasn’t hard to read between the lines, that Jack hadn’t needed to wank off, with or without the staff, since he and Bunny had begun exploring this physical side of their relationship. Bunny tried not to feel too smug about that. 

Jack licked his lips, glancing shyly at Bunny from under dark lashes, then licked the end of the crook. 

Bunny blinked, having expected Jack to start on the other end. However, any comments about this died when Jack proceeded to stick that end of the staff into his mouth and… fellatiate it. 

Jack was giving his staff a blowjob. 

Once his brain had a moment for this to sink in, Bunny grinned, and enjoyed the show. Jack flashed him a smug smirk before taking the staff as deep into his mouth as he could, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked. He then slid it out of his mouth, wet and slick with saliva, that Jack he blew on and turned to glittering ice. 

Jack then turned the staff sideways, licking it, pink tongue flattening out as he dragged it across the ice covered wood, occasionally pausing to pay attention to one area or another, before continuing on. He paid especial focus to the end of it, creating a narrow egg shaped bulb that curved inwards, covering the rough end. 

Soon he had the top third of the staff covered in pale smooth ice, giving Bunny an amused look as he ran his tongue around the end of it before finally pulling it away, a small strand of spit connecting Jack’s mouth to the staff before freezing and breaking off. 

Bunny let out a soft Pookan curse at that. He’d watched Jack go down on him before, but usually he was distracted by the feel of Jack’s cold mouth, his lips and tongue. He’d never had the chance to watch Jack go to town without being distracted before. 

Jack smiled as he wiped his mouth with the back of a hand. “Here’s the tricky part.” He confessed, leaning back into the nest. He wiggled around until he was laying on his side, top angled up and away from his body, giving Bunny an excellent view of his family jewels. His hole was slightly puffy, stretched out and shiny with oil from their previous activities, a little bit of pale semen trickling out. 

Bunny didn’t even try to hide the pleased rumble at the sight. Jack huffed in amusement, nearly hitting Bunny as he turned the staff around, the long straight part up towards Jack’s head. He grabbed the iced over part with one hand, slowly guiding it to his entrance, then pushed it inside. The smooth ice gave very little resistance, the first several inches easily moving into him. 

Jack gasped and paused, taking a couple of breaths before resuming, changing the angle of the staff so the first part of the curve slowing sliding inside. Jack made a little muffled noise, biting his lower lip as his hips moved, spine arching and flexing. 

The crook of his staff fit along the cradle of Jack’s hips almost perfectly, the tip of Jack’s erection rubbing against the bottom of the curve, just before it joined the straight part. Bunny found his mouth dry as he watched Jack start to grind his hips, slowly working the crook deeper into him. Jack made the occasional broken off gasp and whimper as he did so, keeping a firm grip on the staff. 

“Jack?” Bunny whispered, shifting forward. 

“I’m good.” Jack assured him, head tilting back to show off the long line of his throat, eyes drifting shut as he moved the angle of the staff. “Just… nggh… Trying to find my sweet spot…” 

Bunny swallowed as he realised what Jack had done. The end of the staff had just enough curve to rub up against Jack’s prostate every time he moved. He could probably climax without touching his dick if he wanted to, fucking himself on his staff. 

“Anything… I can do?” Bunny asked, his voice low and rough. 

One Jack’s eyes opened a slit, bright blue sparkling at him, his hips still grinding. “Talk?” He requested, before his eyes slid shut again, a shiver running through his body. “I used… I used to spin fantasies… That it was… someone… anyone… could touch me.”

Bunny stroke Jack’s ankle again. “Anyone in particular?” He ventured, moving closer for a better view. 

“Not then.” Jack’s lips curved into an amused smile, eyes opening again to fix Bunny with a look that makes Bunny feel warm all the way down to his toes. “Now I don’t need to.” 

Because there were people now who could see, talk, and touch Jack. People other than Bunny. But Bunny was the only one Jack let do all that with him like this. 

“You’re lovely.” Bunny blurted, raw and honest. “You’re a beaut to look at, but I like the way ya laugh the best.”

He _loved_ Jack’s laugh. It was probably the first thing about the other spirit he’d noticed, even if it’d been in annoyance at the time. 

Jack’s breath hitched, eyes going wide as Jack stared at him, the only movement the heaving of his chest, and little twitching motion his hips made. Like this was the first time he’d ever heard Bunny say that. 

Bunny swallowed, and then gathered his courage and started talking, making no effort to censor himself. Jack meant a lot to Bunny, and the idea that Jack didn’t know that seemed wrong, bad on a fundamental level. 

How that physically, Bunny thought Jack was a little funny looking in the way that all humans were, with all that skin and no fur. Not even scales to protect him.

But then he’d find himself trying to draw out the curve of Jack’s eyes, or the arch of his neck as he laughed, the twist of his spin as he flew. The way his hands would move against the staff, or the strength of his toes as they gripped some improbably thin branch he was perched on. 

He loved the noises Jack made, sound of his laughter when he was happy, the mewling sound Jack made when Bunny licked the small of his back-

Jack gave a startled gasp as Bunny traced the tips of his claws against the indent at Jack’s back, his spine flexing away, then arching back into it with a second whimper, his hips stuttering. 

Bunny took a deep breath, swallowing as Jack panted, trying to get back control of the rhythm he’d had. Jack stared at him for a second, then nodded, and Bunny moved to sit by Jack’s head, claws lightly buzzing against Jack’s skin, Jack making the most delicious sounds as he did so. 

He kept talking, touching Jack with feather light contact, random spots, places that made Jack whimper and squirm, just barely grazing the frost that was sparkling across his pale skin. 

He’d never been big on kissing, until Jack had introduced him to it. How much he liked making Jack go breathless, his lips puffy from nibbles, the way Jack would melt against him. How much he craved the noises Jack made, the way Jack arched into his touch, how sweetly Jack fit against him, under him. 

How much he loved the way that Jack put everything he had into everything he did, especially making love. How they always ended up laughing over something or another, laughter smoothing over the awkward spots. 

How he liked it when they went slow, taking their time, drunk on touches and contrasting temperatures, until climax was a surprise. 

Jack’s breathing picked up, getting ragged, eyes closing again, head tilting back to bare his throat in a way that made Bunny feel almost feral. He want to bite it, to claim Jack in the most primal of ways, to pin him down and _claim_ him, mark Jack as Bunny’s so no one would be able to looking at Jack without knowing he was taken, that he _belonged_. 

Jack came with a startled shout, cold fluid splashing against Bunny’s hand that was hovering over Jack’s collarbone, not actually touching. The semen froze and crystalised on his grey fur, sparkling white like jewels. Bunny chuckled in surprise, he hadn’t quite expected such an explosive reaction. 

Jack huffed in return, lips momentarily quirking in an amused smile before falling lax again, attempting to catch his breath. Bunny ran the back of a finger, feather light, down the curve of Jack’s cheek, aware of their differences in temperatures and wanting to give Jack a moment to continue to cool down. 

It would be so much simpler if Bunny was more comfortable with the bitter chill of Winter, or Jack didn’t melt in the heat of the Spring summer, and they could cuddle for as long as they wanted. 

But simpler didn’t always mean better, and he wouldn’t trade what they had for anything. 

Jack finally gave a grunt, hands moving to carefully slide the staff out of him, moving it to the edge of the nest, turning it upside down so the ice would melt straight into the ground. 

“How ya going?” Bunny asked as Jack turned, flopping over on his back, a pleased expression on his face. His skin was coated in frost again, and Bunny idly wondered if having the ice inside of him helped cool him down faster. 

“Pretty good.” Jack smirked, stretching his limbs out with a groan, then relaxing. “Still prefer your carrot for rooting, though.”

Bunny didn’t hide his own pleased rumble at that, both the imagery and the Aussie slang. He did too. 

“Now, though.” Jack propped himself up on one elbow, eyeing Bunny’s donger with a mischievous sparkle in his eye. “I think it’s your turn to show off how you wank. You mentioned something about eggs?” 

-fin-


End file.
